oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm
Adminship I've made you an admin. Good luck with the tools, and thanks for helping out!Joeytje50 talk 21:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Question Thanks for your comment, I'm glad my works have already been noticed! As you asked, I have a question ;) Can you explain me how to add a picture into a template:infobox city? I've seen the tutorials, but it didn't really help me. Thanks in advance, Crest71 (talk) 18:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome! hallo --Iiii I I I (talk) 15:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :D Joshua F (talk) 22:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hello again, I noticed that you were an admin, so here is a page contaning racist remarks made by A wikia Contributor. I was wondering if you could do anything about it. Thank you Crest71 (talk) 14:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Reported for vandalism Please block "124.176.42.127" from editing wikia. Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome message, look forward to editing some more! Red Revolution (talk) 07:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Removal of rights Per Forum:Desysop inactive accounts, we have removed your rights as you have been inactive. If you'd like your rights back, feel free to ask a bureaucrat. 14:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Templates Where can i find the templates? -- Re: Fossil island fossils Thanks! It was indeed bothering me that there was no page on fossils in general and now with the drop rates out it's good to see the huge difference in fossil-farming speeds depending on the method. Snaad (talk) 07:51, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Admin rights Done. Also, join us at Discord. Pretty much all the admins here, and on the RS3 Wiki, are in it, so we can communicate more easily. You'll need two-factor authentication though, since you're admin. The invite link is here. -- 02:19, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Great! Also, it'd be preferable if you changed your profile pic on discord to be your wiki pic instead of the default green one. :P -- 03:05, November 4, 2017 (UTC) RE:Sending help *dabs solemnly* --Shockstorm (talk) 01:39, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi I edited the chaos temple hut to explain the math behind how many bones are saved using that altar. I'm not good at formatting But everything I put in there is correct. Can you fix my formatting? Thanks OCOWA (talk) 07:59, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Re:Cox Haha it kind of sounds like cock -- 06:52, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Dragon Slayer (Elvarg is female) Thanks for correcting my mistakes on the Dragon Slayer wiki-page. I never knew Elvarg was female, and wrote my entire piece for the wiki believing he was a male. You corrected my mistakes and yes, you've got all of them. Solid effort! Mhaexym (talk) 12:08, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ... .... ..- - / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / ..- .--. ... .... ..- - / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / ..- .--. 22:02, May 12, 2018 (UTC) THANOS CAR Hot take: it's actually a truck -- 06:25, September 14, 2018 (UTC) THANOS WIKIA .wds-global-navigation {background:#3F3F7F;} .wds-global-navigation__content-bar-left {display:none;} .wds-global-navigation__search-submit:not(.wds-is-text):not(.wds-is-secondary) {background-color: #210826} .wds-button {background:#3F3F7F;} THANOS WIKIA THANOS WIKIA .wds-global-navigation {background:#3F3F7F;} .wds-global-navigation__content-bar-left {display:none;} .wds-global-navigation__search-submit:not(.wds-is-text):not(.wds-is-secondary) {background-color: #210826} .wds-button {background:#3F3F7F;} -- 02:57, September 23, 2018 (UTC)